The present invention relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to the rendering of a user interface (UI) in a client program.
Client-server applications typically include an application component running on a server computer, and a client program running on a client computer. The client program renders a UI through which a user can interact with the application.
User interaction with the UI, as well as server updates to the UI, can require the UI visualization (or portions thereof) to be re-rendered. Such re-rendering can be time-consuming.